


Alianza Por Matrimonio

by SaitaM



Series: Alianza Por Matrimonio [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Tully: ella supo que la casa Tully consigue sus alianzas en momentos cruciales.<br/>Vio a sus 6 hijos como una oportunidad para conseguir alianzas con otras casas, después de descubrir que su hijo fue dejado en coma por los Lannister.<br/>Robb: el hermano mayor, el próximo guardián y todos querrán su matrimonio.<br/>Jon: si bien no era su hijo (cuando Jon llego del sur, lo hicieron pasar como mellizo de Robb), el creía que si, usaba el apellido Stark, y es el hermano de Robb,  y uno de los mejores guerreros del Norte, perfecto para concebir guerreros.<br/>Sansa: ella es la hermana del medio, dispuesta a huir del norte, perfecta par casarla con alguna casa sureña.<br/>Arya: ella es la menor de todas sus hijas y muy salvaje para casarla a la fuerza(como su tío), pero quizás pueda conseguir alguna ayuda, por una futura unió.<br/>Bran: Bran tiene un destino muy diferente que sus hermanos, el sera quien mantenga la sangre limpia del norte.<br/>Rickon: es muy pequeño para pensar en el casamiento, aunque si la guerra sigue no tendrán mas opción.</p><p>Cada capitulo trata de las diferentes uniones y sus resultados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alianza Por Matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia trato de unir las diferentes relaciones que se me ocurren, si de alguna me llama la atención quizás haga su historia propia.

Cat recorría las torres de Winterfell, buscando indicios de lo que le paso a su hijo. Bran a escalado los muros de Invernalia toda su vida y nunca se a caído, en el interior encuentra un poco de tierra barrida, busca en ella, y para su sorpresa encuentra algo que por alguna razón supuso encontrar, un mechón de cabello rubio. Ella sabía lo que había pasado, se sintió burlada, la puta reina se burló de ella en la cara, conoció a Robert sabía que esto no era su culpa, pero esto era culpa de los Lannister. Esto es una declaración de guerra, aunque es posible no llegar a eso, hay que estar preparados.

* * *

* * *

 

Llamó a Theon, Robb, al maestro Lewin y  al maestro de armas, Rodrik Cassel. Ellos han demostrado ser de confianza, y cada uno de ellos daría la vida por Bran por lo que parece ser la mejor opción para guardar el secreto.

"Esto que les cuento es confidencial, no puede salir de de aquí" al terminar todos estuvieron de acuerdo "Creo que lo que le paso a Bran no fue un accidente, fue un atentado"

"De dónde saca esa información, milady" preguntó el maestro Lewin, ella procede a mostrarle la daga con la cual intentaron matar a Bran.

"Sospecho que Bran vio algo que no debía, y que los Lannister tienen que ver" término Cat.

"Entonces, debemos tomar represalias de sus acciones" Anunció Robb, a lo que Theon estuvo a favor.

"Lo mejor será esperar, e informar a Lord Stark sobre esto" dijo el maestro Lewin 

"Además deberíamos traer a Jon" dijo Theon, a lo que Robb se quedó con una sonrisa.

"Si, sería lo mejor, si vamos a la guerra, Jon es una de las mejores ofertas de matrimonio" dijo Cat, aunque Theon la miro muy sorprendido "Se lo que sientes por el, pero conseguir un espadachín como el es casi imposible, y cualquier casa se nos uniría por un niño con sangre de Jon Stark"

"Yo soy el heredero de una gran casa" dijo Theon con mirada desafiante, Cat observo al joven y devolvió su mirada, hasta que maestro intervino.

"Lo mas probable es que no tengamos necesidad de ir a guerra, enviaremos un cuervo a Lord Stark" dijo el maestro de Invernalia

"No, lo mejor seria hablar esto en persona, yo iré a King's Landing y discutiré con Ned" dijo Cat "Ser Rodrik ¿podría acompañarme?"

"Seria un honor, milady" respondió.

"Muy bien, Robb, tu y el maestro Lewin quédense en Invernalia y traten de mantener el castillo a salvo, Theon ve a buscar a Jon antes de que sea muy tarde y haga su juramento. Todos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer " comando de manera muy perspicaz lady Stark.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Así empieza todas las historia.


End file.
